


Headlines From The Future

by LokisgameRPF



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisgameRPF/pseuds/LokisgameRPF
Summary: Essentially, exactly the way it happened... Except the part about buck teeth.





	1. Gillian Anderson Takes Third!

Gillian Anderson got in touch with her Margo Channing side. Actress who just finished a very successful run of “All About Eve,” married her long time friend and partner, David Duchovny, in a quiet ceremony in London. 

Mr. Duchovny was spotted spending extended periods of time in London, after finishing the tour, promoting his last music album, Every Third Thought in late February, reigniting rumours, that the iconic silver screen power couple might become a reality. 

Chemistry shared by Ms. Anderson and Mr. Duchovny was nothing short of legendary, tantalising audiences since 1993 and surviving multiple relationships over the years. 

The bride wore an ivory, satin dress, designed by a London designer, Suzanne Neville at a ceremony held at a private party, celebrating Ms. Anderson’s latest theatrical success and the announcement of the play moving to New York later this year.


	2. Iconic

They sit close together, sharing each other’s space with easy camaraderie, and I notice Gillian playing with David’s wedding ring.   
Q: I see only one ring.   
G: Yes.   
D: It’s kind of a long story.   
G: Very boring.   
Q: A spooky story?  
D: No, _[laugh]_ sentimental mostly. When I was touring Europe last winter, I found a surprise waiting for me, at one of the hotels. A note and a necklace, with a link from a bracelet, I gave to Gillian, a few years back. A piece of a whole, that kind of thing. So, when the time came, we decided to take that trinket and make it into what it really was.   
G: A promise.


End file.
